An Antidote Called Freedom
by NyaDaNeko
Summary: You, the reader are in the zombie apocalypse. When you're being chased by zombies tripping wasn't your idea. Neither was getting yourself bitten. Now your job was to find a cure for yourself before it's too late with a little help from this guy named...Cry? Just skip the first chapter.
1. Chapter 1

_ POV

It started three days ago. Everything was normal. Then out of nowhere, holes had open in the ground and they started coming out. People everywhere started to run. Most of them got bitten and turned in less then a second.

I knew what I had to do. I went inside my house, gathered my backpack,some food, my gun,ammo and a butcher knife,just in case. Got in my car and fled the city,out of Florida and into the country side of the U.S.  
Now though, I regret it. Everywhere there were zombies. My car broke down in the middle of nowhere, with no protection but my knife and gun.  
In the distance, I see a farmhouse and start running towards it. I jump over the fence and run into the barn.  
As I open the the doors my smile starts to fade away as I see zombies staring straight at me. I closed the door slowly and back away. I start to run away from the doors and try to hop over the fence but fail. My foot gets yanked and I turn my head towards the fence and see that my shoe got caught on the fence. I start to yank on my foot but it seems that the laces got tangled.  
About a foot away I see the zombies had burst through the doors and were headed straight for me. I tried to yank even harder but it was no use.  
The zombie then approached me. In a slow motion movement the zombie bit into my ankle. All I heard was the sound of my scream and a gunshot.  
Then my world went black.

**Sorry its a bit short but i hope you like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Cry knew today was gonna be a bad day from the moment he woke up.

He decided to do something productive today. Like exploring for survivors or food. Which ever comes first. So he got out of bed got his gun and headed out of his temporary "house". As he was walking towards the city which wasn't that far away, he heard a scream.  
He looked around past his 'house" and towards the barn a few yards away. There he saw a mob of zombies surrounding the gate. He looked closely and saw they were trying to grab a foot.  
Cry got his gun out and shot at the zombies to get away as one of them was bitting on the foot. The zombie jumped and turned around and walked away to find the source of the sound. Cry waited for them to go the opposite direction and ran towards the limp foot. He knew he was taking a risk. Whoever this person was, had been bitten and could be a zombie . But somewhere in his gut felt like if he was drawn to it. As he approached the foot, he observed the bite mark. Around the ankle you could clearly see the teeth marks with a bit of blood slowly dripping down. Cry grimaced. He nudged it and it fell making a snap sound as it touched the ground.  
He looked over the fence and saw the body of a girl who was laying on the ground face-first. He climbed over the fence careful not to land on the girl and kneeled down, keeping his distance just in case she turned. The girl was obviously still alive, for she was heavily breathing.  
Why hadn't this girl turned yet? Maybe it had a late effect?  
He softly tapped her shoulder,"Hello, are you okay?"  
No response.  
He sighed and flipped her over,stared at her face and waited.  
Thirty seconds.  
A minute... maybe two  
He got up, put her in a sitting position and picked her up,carrying her bridal-style. Hopefully she didn't turn on him while he carried her to his "house".  
She didn't.  
He placed her on "his" couch, waited for her to wake up, and just in case, put his gun on the nightstand next him.

What a productive day.

**Thank you so much for giving this story a chance and I hope you liked this chapter. **  
**I know it seemed a bit boring with not much dialogue and action since this was just like a little intro into the two characters but I do promise there will be some kind of dialogue between you and Cry, so until next Sunday **  
**Byezzz!**!


	3. Chapter 3

_ woke up.

Weren't you suppose to be dead?

Or a least a zombie.

Maybe this was what being a zombie like, where you could see yourself killing your victim.  
You looked down to see your arms.  
But you looked perfectly fine. No rotting disgusting skin, exposed bone. You were perfectly fine.  
Until you saw your foot that was poorly wrapped with a bandage.  
You frowned as you tried to make your foot move.  
Nothing.  
"Hey"  
You swore you jumped ten feet in the air.  
You quickly looked towards the source of the speaker.  
In its place was a fairly handsome male or to be less formal, some random cute guy that's leaning against a wall.  
"Your foot was pretty bad before I bandaged it"  
You sat there, staring at him.  
He pursed his lips. "So what's your name, mine's Cry?"  
You looked down at your twiddling fingers.

Cry looked at you in a questioning way.  
"That's my name"  
He instantly smiled.  
"Well miss _, you are going to have a fantastic time in my care."  
You raised your eyebrow.  
"In your care? Since when was I sick?", you questioned.  
"Since the day I saw you get bitten, which was three days ago"  
"I've been unconscious for three days!"  
You jumped up from the couch you were sitting on. When your bandaged foot touched the floor, your foot bent and you fell with a yelp.  
Cry reached out to you and helped you up.  
"See, I told you.'  
"I'm not sick! Maybe a bit injured but that's nothing."  
He, sat you back on the couch and took a seat next you.  
"Injured? Your more than injured, I don't think you'll be able to walk anymore."  
Your eyes widen and you looked at your useless foot.  
"You might as well kill me now" You said quietly  
Cry leaned closer to your face."What did you say?"  
"Kill me now" you said louder."Do it."  
Cry got frantically got up. "What,why?"  
"I'm good as nothing. Useless and burden to you. Why did you even help me?"  
"You didn't turn like the others. Instantly, I knew you weren't the same."  
You looked at him and sighed.  
"Fine, if you won't kill me my kind will"  
You leaped up and limped surprisingly fast. Cry just stood there shocked. You headed outside,past the door and gate,closed your eyes and threw yourself onto the floor waiting for the zombies to come and get you. Though you felt nothing. You peeked out of one eye and looked around. The zombies were ignoring you.  
Cry finally recovering from his shock, came after you. But as soon as he walked out the door the zombies noticed him.  
"_!" He ran up to you and tried to get close to you without getting touched.  
"No wait! I don't think they can see me." You got up from the ground and stuck your hand in front of a zombie's face, expecting a reaction but got none.  
"See"  
Cry looked at you in shock."What the?! That's uh new. Can you come back in the house now?"  
You crossed your arms and smirked  
"No"  
**Now i'm off to play just dance. I hoped you enjoyed the real ending. I've been stuck with projects every week so i'm hoping to update the next chapter but tomorrows my grandma's birthday. But i'll try and if I do it everyone gets a virtual cookie and if i don't you'll still get one.:)**


End file.
